


Meilė

by Seethe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seethe/pseuds/Seethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale picks up from Hannibal and Will fall over the cliff's edge. It's a story about acceptance. Based on Hannibal TV & Thomas Harris's books. Just as in the television show there are lines used from the books, and now the show. I lovingly re-interpreted them, and am in no way taking credit for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    The biting cold water wrapped around him. It constricted his breathing and movements; threatened to drag him down to the bottom of the sea, and snuff out the potential of a life lead sharing more beautiful moments with Will. Salt water in his wounds and fighting the raging currents of the ocean had made his body burn in pain. Yet, he struggled to break free of the waters deadly grasp; struggled with the heaviness of the body in his arms. Hannibal was astounded by the heft of it. He had carried many bodies to many different locations before but none weighed him down such as this. The tremendous amount of feelings he had for Will and the sense of responsibility for bringing them to this cross roads, coupled with Will’s decision was almost too much to bare.   
    Salty sea air filled his burning lungs when he broke the waters surface. With each breath the darkness creeping into his vision subsided. As the ocean crashed against the stone cliffs near by Hannibal pulled Will’s head up out of the water and was struck by how his skin appeared to be marbled stone. A statue forever immortalizing a fierce yet tragically tormented warrior.   
    Hannibal would have wanted to check for a pulse, but the maelstrom of the sea made it impossible. His dark russet colored eyes scanned the horizon and found a light bobbing on the waves, a beacon in the night offering salvation. Ferrying Will across the waves, Hannibal swam for the boat. When his body began to fail him as he fought the oceans terrible currents, the savage beauty of Will’s eyes as he finally succumbed to the gift Hannibal had offered drove him onward.    
    The water lapped against the side of the boat and an even measured feminine voice called out to him. “Hannibal.  Ikimashou  isoide .”* Chiyoh’s delicate hand reached down to help Hannibal out of the water.   
    Hannibal looked up into her dark intelligent eyes. He responded breathless and exhausted from exertion. “ Chiyoh, help me with him.”   
Chiyoh’s hand faltered and she looked at the man struggling against the currents as he clutched Will close to him. She responded, “No. Hannibal, leave him. He tried to kill you. Again.”    
    Hannibal bobbed up and down with the waves, still struggling to keep Will’s head above water with his free hand. Hannibal’s grasp of the boat’s ladder tightened and he looked up at her. In that instant Chiyoh saw a far different man than she had come to know.  His eyes plead with her as he responded, “A man like me  can not feed the flames of wrathful justice and not expect to be burned.  Chiyoh. Please, help me.” Then as if chased by winged demons the pleading look in his eyes flashed away and was replaced by a cold dead stare, which frightened her body into submission. She helped to lift the lifeless body up onto the boat’s deck.   
    Hannibal climbed up the ladder onto the deck and pushed Chiyoh out of the way. She watched as he knelt down next to Will, bloody water pooled around them. As she backed up Hannibal leaned down to listen for Will’s breathing and check his pulse. She turned and climbed the ladder to the boats bridge. As the engine roared to life, Hannibal leaned down and whispered for Will to remain with him and began mouth to mouth resuscitation.  Chiyoh was buffeted by the ocean’s wind as she set a course away from the bluff and towards safety. She watched Hannibal intently as he tried to save a man whom, to her, may quite well end up being the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

    Hannibal sat in the recliner that had become his home base in the following days that Will lay in the bed across the room. His crisp white shirt was in stark contrast to the chairs merlot color. Hannibal absentmindedly tapped the note in his hand on his black slacks as he gazed at Will. The room where he lay sleeping was deadly quiet, save for their breathing. The light from the window caught the dust dancing in the air, casting a thin veil over Will‘s prone body.    
    Hannibal had kept a watchful vigil on the man after his wounds had been cared for. Luckily Dolarhyde’s initial attack had been a savage one meant to maximize pain with no intention of being deadly. The knife wound to the chest had missed major arteries and bit into muscle rather than Will’s lungs. Still, to spare Will the pain of a fresh wound he had kept him sedated till now. He also needed time to make preparations for him, and possibly Will, to leave the country as soon as they were able. Hannibal had seen the distrust and watchful gaze Chiyoh had  when she looked at Will after the surgery. Because of that look, and his uncertainty of Will’s current state of mind, he thought it best to limit the chance that Will would spur her into protective action while he was out.   
    Hannibal watched the man resting in the bed breath. He would have to change the dressings that wrapped around his chest and over his right shoulder soon he thought to himself. He had taken the bandage off of Will’s cheek previously and it was healing well. The black thread stuck out against the lurid wound. He had been very meticulous in his stitches, preferring a thin delicate scar as a token of that night. He would be removing the stitches today to ensure it healed as he wanted.    
    Hannibal flicked the corner of the paper in his hand and dragged his gaze from Will to the note.  Chiyoh had stayed these past  five days and today he awoke to her having disappeared without a word. An envelope with his name delicately crawled on it was left in her place. He read the note a second time.   
  
    Hannibal,   
        I see that your hearts long winter has begun to thaw. I am happy for you, but I do not trust your Nakama. I know you, but I do not know him. I do not wish my mistrust to taint your vision of him and rob you of this new life. I’ve decided to step out of the open cage I have made for myself and spread my wings. You have and will always hold a place in my heart, but I think it is time for me to live a life of my own making.   
        Farewell, Chiyoh   
  
    A small smile pulled at Hannibal's lips after he finished reading it.  Chiyoh had always been very perceptive and her choice of the word nakama was very intuitive. Will was indeed his family and soul mate. He was also pleased that she had decided to go out in the world and experience all it had to offer for herself.   
    He folded the note back in half and slid it back into the envelope setting it aside. Across the room Will stirred for the first time in days. Hannibal rose out of the chair. He winced as the stitches of his own wound pulled at his skin.  Chiyoh had done an excellent job of tending to his wounds under his tutelage he thought as he stood up. He crossed the room to Will’s bed and sat down on the edge of it. When Will tried to sit up Hannibal placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed him gently back down.   
    “No Will, don’t move. You’re still healing and I won’t have you ruining my work.” Hannibal’s voice was placid as he spoke.   
    “Hannibal.” From the lack of using his vocal cords Will’s voice was tight and raspy as he spoke. He winced and moved his jaw, as if testing the stitches as they pulled at his skin. He opened his eyes slowly, his left hand rose to shade his eyes from the bright light in the room.   
    Hannibal rose from the bed then and went to the window, drawing the beige curtains, muting the light in the room for him. He turned and regarded Will with soft amber eyes. The man before him had a wane look about him. Hannibal suspected it was a combination of Will’s physical condition and his dismay at being alive. Hannibal had accepted that Will would never quite lose that moral thread that ran through every fiber of his being, like a tapestry. That’s why when Will had pulled them both over the edge of the cliff he was proud as well as happy. Will had come to accept, or at least surrendered some part of him to that what he had previously locked away behind bars of denial. The pain of that realization was beautiful in it’s own right. Now it was up to Will to decide how to proceed. If he pressed the matter he very well may push Will away for good. Hannibal returned from his reverie when he heard his name again.   
    “Hannibal. Water.” Will’s voice was still strained and those two words were all he could manage it seemed.   
    Hannibal moved to Will's side and sat down again on the edge of the bed. He reached for the cup and straw he had prepared for when Will had awoken. He lowered the cup and moved the straw to his lips as he spoke, “Take small sips. We don’t want you making yourself sick.” He watched will swallow and removed the cup, setting it down on the night stand.   
    Will looked around the now dim room and took in his surroundings. The room was small compared to Hannibal’s usual choice of large open spaces, and so felt intimate. The dark chocolate stained wood furniture was plain in contrast to Hannibal’s usual fancy antiques. There was a dark crimson colored recliner in the corner, with a gray knit blanket draped over the arm. The walls were a blue slate gray. Will wondered if he had chosen the room specifically to suit his own tastes rather than Hannibal’s to make him more comfortable when he woke.   
    He brought his blue green eyes back to Hannibal and noticed his usually styled hair was unkempt. The lines around his eyes were more defined. His chin and upper lip also had quit a bit of brown and white  stubble that framed his jaw and lips. At this he questioned Hannibal. “How long?”   
"Almost a week. I had to sedate you so you wouldn’t pull any stitches.” Hannibal replied frankly.   
    Will nodded his head. Then out of the corner of his eye he looked at Hannibal as he asked his next question, “You knew?”   
    Hannibal held Will’s gaze and nodded his head slightly before answering, “Yes. I know you well enough to know when faced with feeding that other darker side of you that you would bite the hand that feeds it. I had to prepare for such an occasion. I believe, to put it in simple terms, it’s called forcing the card.”   
    “So you conned me?” Will asked incredulously.    
    Hannibal’s lip twitched at the crude word con and he looked intently at Will before answering him. “All that I am guilty of is influence. I drew your attention to the cliff, used words like lost to the sea, and made you come to me at the cliffs edge as to limit your choices. Ultimately you took us over that edge Will. I fully expected you to try and kill me again.” Hannibal pointed at Will before continuing, “I did not, anticipate you coming with me.” Hannibal looked away and tasted the words in his mouth, licking his lip before speaking again, “I was happy.”   
    Will sat in contemplative silence. The depth of his own feelings about the man, beyond his inability to live without him, still not fully understood by him.    
    Hannibal sat quietly and when it became apparent that Will was not going to respond he stood. He straightened his shirt and smoothed his pants before speaking. “I’ll have to remove those stitches soon. I will return with some food as well.” He turned and walked  towards the door and paused before leaving. He turned slightly facing Will again, his face was placid but his eyes were hopeful as he spoke, “We will also need to leave when you are able. I’ve made preparations for the both of us.” Hannibal paused before he asked his question. “Will you be joining me?” Hannibal held a small breath while he waited for Will’s answer.    
    Will thought before answering he rubbed his fingers together as they lay on the bed beside him. He knew his answer would be yes, but he had to fully understand the consequences of his decision. Ultimately it boiled down to the end of his old life and the beginning of a new one. Will looked up and across the room to Hannibal. As he gave his answer his voice was the strongest and clearest it had been since waking, “Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

    Another three days had past. In that time Hannibal had removed the stitches from Will’s cheek. Then from the wound on his chest and covered that one with surgical tape to keep it from pulling open when he moved. Hannibal had been tender and meticulous in removing the stitches. He spoke of their preparations and of how they would be leaving in a few days. When Will asked about the money and passports Hannibal simply explained how he had built upon his families fortune by taking the money from his more wealthier of victims, and that he had several aliases he maintained. When Will asked about his passport Hannibal said it was from when they were supposed to have killed Jack, and that he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it. The tender hopefulness in his voice had sunk it’s claws into Will’s heart.   
    After that Hannibal was surprisingly absent. He would come into Will’s room to check on him and bring him food and drink, but withdraw, leaving Will alone to his thoughts. Will had found himself lamenting their time together in conversation.    
    Will looked around the room with a heavy heart. While it was welcoming, he was alone and it made him feel his current state of depression quite deeply. It was something he needed to work through. In the past, even at his most desperate  of times, he had never once thought of taking his  own  life. What he had failed to mention to Hannibal when he  had  asked about his mother was the fact that she had struggled with a severe Bipolar Disorder. He had bared witness to his Mother's manic stages, and as a young boy, they had truly frightened him. Which was why he was so fearfully adamant that he wasn’t crazy, and afraid that he may indeed end up going insane. When she was at her lowest in her depression she had ended up taking her own life.  Because of this deep sorrow,  Will had intimate knowledge of how an act like that would have affected the few people he actually did care for.  Therefore, the thought hadn’t ever crossed his mind.  That was until that night on the bluff after they had taken Dolarhyde’s life,  the moon as their only witness.   
    It was times like this that he had missed his and Hannibal’s discussions and wished he would come into the room. What stopped him from calling out to him was his distrust of what Hannibal would have said. Will knew he was at a cross roads and Hannibal had always made it clear which road he wanted Will to take. He had taken Will’s reservations away one at a time, and left him with a tailor made reason to kill. He heard Hannibal’s voice in his head then. “Then it’s the inevitability of there being a man so bad that killing him felt good.” Once you had a reason to kill it made things that much more easier.   
    He had surrendered to his dark passenger when he had set the plan to  free Hannibal and kill Dolarhyde into place. That night Will had felt good, he felt powerful, and he had indeed found the whole experience beautiful as he had confessed to Hannibal. While he had seen and felt those things he had not accepted them as part of himself, or maybe he did and that’s why he had decided to take the plunge. He had become something he had to destroy.   
    Will rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and looked up at the ceiling. As the sun set, the branches outside of the window cast dancing shadows on the ceiling that mesmerized him. He closed his eyes and thought about the conversation Hannibal had with Dolarhyde while he lay bleeding from the gun shot wound.    
    He heard Hannibal’s voice in his mind, “Suicide is the enemy. You were seized by a fantasy life with the brilliance and freshness and immediacy of childhood. It took you a step beyond alone.”    
    Will slowly opened his eyes, reflecting on the words. He wondered if Hannibal had said them more for him than for Francis. Trying one last time to save Will from himself after hearing him say he would be alright if he was unable to save himself.    
    The more he thought about those words the more sense it made. Hannibal had always tried to make him understand that to be truly happy he needed to accept the parts of himself that he perceived as ugly or abnormal by other's  standards. The fantasy life he had created was that of the one he made with Molly, Walter, and the dogs. A normal life, and not one where he was alone. The look Hannibal had in his eyes when he looked  up at him from the  floor  was a silent admission that he wasn’t alone and that  life was precious.  The  discomforting look was  what had spurred him to go for his gun.   
    This train of thought had brought him to yet another emotion to analyze. His feelings for Hannibal. Will ran his hand along his jaw as he reflected on how he had felt a crushing pain and fiery rage when he had realized what Hannibal was capable of, and what he had done to him. He had felt heartbroken at Hannibal’s betrayal. To him Hannibal’s using his understanding of his mind as a predators tool was more grotesque than any murder he had committed. At this thought Will absentmindedly ran his fingers along the scar on his stomach. He felt a ghost pain and looked down, remembering the look of unbelievable sadness and betrayal in Hannibal’s eyes before he gave him the scar. At that point he understood his and Hannibal’s feelings.    
    Will rose slowly from his bed. He pulled on the navy blue robe Hannibal had provided for him. He felt a small smile form at the corner of his lips because the robe had matched his pajama bottoms and top, both of which were navy blue silk. He  did not wear the silk top though, he had changed into a gray t-shirt. Old habits died hard, and he  hadn't liked the way the shirt hung on him. Will crossed the dimly lit room to the door after  he had tied his robe. As he walked through the threshold his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hallway. He made his way towards the lit room at the end of the hall. To his right was another hall. He imagined that it  lead to more rooms. Will continued down the hall towards the light. Lyrical lute music drifted to his ears.   
    Will’s eyes scanned the large and spacious room. In front of him was a large picture window, framing a forest of deciduous and pine trees. He admired the red, yellow, and orange fall foliage in the fading light. The branches that were visible through the leaves twisted darkly against the night sky. He turned and took in the room’s furnishings, which he found were more to Hannibal’s tastes. Large mahogany antique tables and chairs with rich tan upholstery were scattered about the room. Expensive works of art adorned walls that were painted the color of storm clouds. Will smiled as he saw a harpsichord in the rooms farthest corner. Yes, this was definitely more Hannibal’s style he mused.   
    Will found Hannibal sitting at the corner of a large inviting cobalt blue couch, in front of a  large marble stone fireplace. He watched Hannibal set a wine glass on the antique end table next to him.  The contents in the crystal caught the light and it reminded him of dark pools of blood. Will slowly brought his gaze back to Hannibal. His head was down and he looked to be intent  on whatever he was doing. Will crossed the room making his way to  him, his  footsteps were silenced by  the light gray carpet. The closer he drew the more he could hear the cracking and popping sound of the logs burning in the fire place. As he came around the couch to take a seat next to Hannibal he found him closing his sketch book.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

        Hannibal heard the door to Will’s room finally open and his heart rejoiced. He had purposefully left Will alone to his thoughts. He knew he had to sort through his feelings about himself and the new being he had become. He also knew Will needed to puzzle out his feelings for him as well. Hannibal would respect whatever Will decided upon, but a covetous part of him hoped the distance he had created would fan the feelings he had caught a glimpse of in Will’s eyes before they embraced. 

His eyes were unfocused on the flames dancing in the fireplace. Hannibal drew his eyes back down to the sketchbook in his hands. Duret’s Statue Saint Michael Terrassant le Demon lay transformed. Will’s strong jawline and elegant neck graced the statue’s image. His face wore an expression of righteous indignation as he glared down at the Devil. He held a curved kriss sword overhead prepared to strike. His finger was extended towards the heavens, calling down God’s wrath. Large wings framed his powerful body. The  cuirasse esthétique  emphasized the lines of his muscles. Delicate folds of fabric accentuated his strong thighs. Below his foot trapped and twisting between it and the rock the Devil, with Dolarhyde's face, sneered up at Will. 

         Hannibal was very aware of Will’s proximity to him as he made his way to the couch. When he sat down next to him he let go of the breath he had been holding and closed his sketch book. He set the book down on the end table and took the wine glass in hand, taking a small sip to wet his throat. He placed the goblet back down and turned to Will. He quickly assessed the man’s appearance. He seemed stronger and his eyes were bright. His face was not as wane and had good color; his flawless jaw was shaved bare so that it allowed the wound to heal. 

Hannibal smiled a small smile thinking of Will’s protests as Hannibal suggested they keep him clean shaven because Will’s youthful appearance would be a good disguise. While it seemed like Uncle Jack had believed they had died that night, as the news and the Tattle Crime both reported, Hannibal wanted to err on the side of caution. Hannibal himself had decided to grow out his facial hair and his jaw and lips were now framed by a short length, well-groomed beard of gray. White facial hair gathered at the  sides  of his chin. Hannibal’s voice was pleasant as spoke to Will, “Good evening Will. It’s good to see you up and about. You’re looking better, but how do you feel?”

          A smile pulled at the corner of Will’s mouth as he looked sideways towards Hannibal as he replied, “Emotionally or physically? " Will admired the way the firelight defined his strong cheekbones and brow in light and shadow. Hannibal’s russet eyes glowed like embers. The normal reaction would have been one of fear, as they smoldered devilishly, but instead Will felt himself drawn towards those dark eyes.

        Hannibal tilted his head regarding Will. “Both.” He replied as he delighted in the way the orange glow of the fire created shadows accentuating his strong jawline and the lines of his throat.

        Will leaned back comfortably in the couch before he answered. “Physically I feel better.  I'm much stronger now and I can move around freely, emotionally?” Will shrugged and looked away from Hannibal hiding a frown. He still had not  come to terms with himself as a killer like Hannibal was; one who accepted that part of themselves and  reveled in the act. He looked over at Hannibal again; his sea green eyes captured russet ones before he spoke. “I am still trying to fathom the fact that part of me would have been so abhorred by my actions that it pushed me over that cliff. I’m not certain of who survived the fall either.” 

        Will leaned forward and rubbed his hands over his face. He watched the flames lick the air in the fireplace. Both had dwelled with in him for as long as he could remember. “When I was on the force, what stayed my hand from firing my weapon was the fear that I would lose myself to the darkness inside of me. I thought I had starved that part of me after that, but it never truly died. It was merely dormant, like a great beast asleep in the darkness bidding it’s time.

        Hannibal studied Will intently as he listened to him speak. His eyes narrowed and he leaned closer as he spoke. “If you’re not certain I would say both. If you want one to have died, you haven’t accepted the possibility of both dwelling within you. If one or the other had died that night, which would you have lamented more?” 

        Will turned his head and looked over at Hannibal. He turned the question on Hannibal as he still didn’t know the answer himself. “Which would you mourn?”

        Hannibal regarded Will in still silence for a moment before answering him honestly. His voice was soft and tender. “I would have you just as you are, and if it came to it, I would grieve the loss of either. The strength of your character is the dichotomy of your soul.”

        Will’s heart skipped a beat and his chest tightened hearing his words. He realized Hannibal had not wanted to change him so much as help him accept himself as a whole person. He wanted him not torn in two and constantly at odds with  himself. Hannibal had come to understand him, accept him, and, even if he hadn’t said the exact words, love him. Will glanced over at Hannibal again. This time his gaze was warm and inviting. 

        Seeing the change in the way Will was looking at him Hannibal took a breath to calm himself. Since that night on the bluff, when ever Hannibal was alone with his thoughts, his head was filled with the longing in Will’s eyes as they drifted from Hannibal’s gaze to his lips. If he closed his eyes he could still feel Will’s warm breath against him. 

        Hannibal was acutely aware of the fact that Will had moved closer to him on the couch. With each inch closer he felt his temperature rise and his body tense. It was a new sensation for him. He had previously had sex with many partners but none had affected him the way Will did. Hannibal’s intentions with his previous partners had been to distract them, or  to  use them as a means to an end. It was never because he had felt anything for them. Now he was finding it difficult to swallow; his throat was thick with desire. He tilted his head slightly, his curiosity piqued. 

        Will watched in rapt attention as Hannibal’s eyes darkened, his own breath quickened. He watched as Hannibal’s eyes drifted towards his lips, and noted his pink tongue peak out of his mouth to wet his own. Will leaned closer, closing his eyes. He could now feel Hannibal’s breath on him. He smelled the wine he had been drinking and he wondered if he would taste it on his lips if he kissed him.

        Hannibal felt Will’s breath on him a second before he felt his soft lips touching his own. He let a puff of air out of his nose and returned the kiss. His eyes closed and he felt his heart actually quicken, a feeling most foreign to him. He had wanted to  kiss Will for so long now it was hard to remember a time when he wasn’t enchanted by him. Hannibal raised his hand to the side of Will’s face; his fingers touched his brown curls by his ear as he pulled him closer. He tilted his head and softly kissed Will. 

        Will moved his left hand behind Hannibal onto the back of the couch as he leaned in pressing Hannibal back into the corner of the couch. He moved his right hand to Hannibal’s thigh; he felt his muscles tense beneath his touch.  Will thought to himself that touching Hannibal was different than touching Molly  as she was all soft curves. Will felt a pang of guilt thinking of her that  he quickly extinguished. That night they spoke n in the hospital room he had saw and felt her pull away from him, every bit as much as he had pulled away from her. He focused instead on how  Hannibal's lips were soft yet firm and his facial hair scratched his skin. The experience was different than he was use to but he enjoyed the feel of his lips against his own. Will deepened his kiss and found he could indeed taste the wine he had been drinking. Hannibal tasted of currents, oak, and pepper. He was spicy and sweet and Will needed more.

         Hannibal opened his mouth to take a breath between kisses and Will took advantage of that fact. Hannibal felt Will’s tongue slide against his own, it was warm, wet and nimble. A moan rumbled up his throat from his chest. He grabbed Will by the hips and thighs pulling him on top of his lap. Hannibal hissed against Will’s lips as the movement had pulled at his gunshot wound. 

         Will felt his heart leap when Hannibal pulled him on top of his lap; it sank when he heard Hannibal hiss. When he opened his eyes he could see Hannibal’s lip raised slightly in pain. “What’s wrong? Did you re-open your wound?” Will asked genuinely concerned. He started to pull up Hannibal’s black button down shirt to look when he felt large strong hands enclose over his, stopping him.

         “It’s fine Will. Please don’t concern yourself.” Hannibal said in a raspy voice. He didn’t want to push Will too far tonight. They had both had wounds that had not fully healed. Also, while he himself had slept with men before, Hannibal was certain Will had not. He felt if Will started removing his  clothes  now he would be unable to control himself later. 

        Hannibal lost himself in Will's now more greener gaze . He  raised his left hand and  carefully  caressed Will's cheek  feeling the healing wound with his fingers . His  fingers touched curls of hair by his ear as he pulled Will in for another soft kiss. His eyes drifted closed as he tilted his head and captured Will's lips with his own. He moved his other hand to Will's back holding him against his body. Will's warmth seeped into Hannibal as he held him against his chest.

        Will wrapped his left arm around behind Hannibal resting his elbow  on the back of the couch. His hand moved to the back of Hannibal's head, fingers tangling in his hair as he pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He bit and sucked on Hannibal's lower lip eliciting a soft moan from Hannibal. His heart raced in his chest upon hearing it. He slipped his tongue back into Hannibal's mouth as he ran his right hand up Hannibal's side feeling strong hard muscles. It was all foreign to him and something he would have to get use to.  As their kisses became more passionate Will felt himself flush from his chest  and  up his neck when he felt Hannibal had grown hard. He felt himself stir as a result of Hannibal's arousal  and thought to himself  then again maybe not. His entire being was calling out for Hannibal.

        As Will and he continued kissing, Hannibal's hunger for him grew. He listened to Will moan  against his lips and it was like music to his ears. A small part of him was worried that Will wouldn't find the same kind of pleasure from this as he did. He himself knew the differences between the sexes quit well, having found  the human body, regardless of gender, beautiful. There was however  still that slim chance Will wouldn't have felt the same thrill. When he felt Will growing hard between them he moaned deeply. He broke their kiss slowly and looked into his eyes.  His voice was breathy and thick as he spoke,  "Will, while I would so love to continue. I have to  regrettably refrain from doing so. Neither one of us is healed enough for what would come next if we do."

        Will licked his lips, finding they were numb from kissing Hannibal so much. He looked into Hannibal's dark lust filled eyes and nodded. He himself had felt his desire growing and wasn't certain he could contain it much further.  He moved off of Hannibal's lap, sliding onto the couch  cushion next to him. Will wasn't  quite ready to go back to his room and be alone with his thoughts again so he moved closer to Hannibal and reclined on the couch.  Will  rested his head in the crook of Hannibal's chest and Hannibal draped his arm over Will's shoulder and across his chest, holding him. Will stayed there  nestled in Hannibal's embrace, listening to Hannibal breath till he fell asleep.   



	5. Chapter 5

 

    Will felt Hannibal at his back, pressed against him as he reached his arm around him. Hannibal’s hand held Will’s gently. Heat radiated off of him and bled into Will at every point where their bodies touched.   
    His gaze fell to their hands. His was completely engulfed by Hannibal’s. His eyes traveled the veins that twisted down his forearm and branched off of his wrist to long strong fingers with manicured nails. He watched Hannibal’s tendons move as he closed Will’s hand over the hilt of the blade.    
    Hannibal’s deep rich voice was a low whisper at his ear, “The blade is dangerously sharp Will. Draw it from just inside the thigh towards you with even pressure.”   
    Will’s eye glanced to his right and he quickly looked at the man Hannibal had tied and gagged next to him. His eyes were wide in terror, but he was unable to move and his screams were muffled. In contrast to the man next to him, who’s heart was surely racing, Hannibal’s voice had mesmerized Will, and placed him under a spell. His own heart was beating lazily in his chest.   
    After swallowing slowly Will began to move the blade to the place Hannibal had instructed. His hand gripped the blade firmly and moved on it’s own under his command. Hannibal’s grasp on his hand was soft. It was merely there for gentle guidance in case he needed it.   
    As will drew the blade down and towards his own body the man’s leg tensed. Will watched in silent awe as crimson blood first  poole d up from the wound through the man’s pants, then spilled out of him. A great gush of warm blood that ran over his and Hannibal’s hand.    
    Will looked down at their hands. Hannibal’s had become black as pitch. His fingers were longer, more slender, gnarled and had sharp talons. His skin was thin as tissue paper and stretched over his knuckles. He heard Hannibal’s voice, it was still deep and resonating. Will felt hot breath at his ear. “There, you did so well.” Will watched silently as the blackness bled from Hannibal’s hand into his own, like black ink in water, till both were as dark as the night sky.   
    Will woke with a start sitting straight up in bed. His hair was damp with sweat and his breathing was quick and ragged. He could still feel the warm blood on his hands. He quickly threw the covers off of himself and ran to his bathroom. Turning the light on he dove for the sink to wash his hands. Having found his hands free of blood Will groaned aloud and leaned against the sink. Water droplets rolled down his slender fingers and into the sink, ringing out as they hit the porcelain. He tried catching his breath and calming his racing heart.   
    Hannibal entered the bathroom then. He placed a hand on Will’s and raised the other to touch his forehead to check for a temperature. Will quickly pulled his hand from Hannibal’s and took a step back as he turned to face him fully. “I’m fine Hannibal, it was just a nightmare.”    
    Lowering his hand Hannibal looked will over completely. He had seen how quickly Will had retreated from his touch and his eyes narrowed. “What did you dream of?”  He asked his question out of curiosity, wondering what had made Will skittish to his touch now. Seeing as since leaving the United States for Buenos Aires they had spent the last week stealing kisses and falling asleep together in tender embraces.   
    Will shrugged his shoulders and brushed past Hannibal. He thought to himself that if he was going to have this conversation it sure wasn’t going to be in the bathroom and that he would definitely need a drink. Will turned left as he exited the bathroom and made his way downstairs to the second floor.    
    Hannibal had chosen a secluded house near the beach. It had two stories consisting of two rectangles stacked in opposing directions. The long sides of the rectangles consisted of glass walls, the ends of concrete. Rich cherry stained wood beam slats ran the length of the front of the first story and was repeated on the back of the second story creating hallways of wood and glass. The spaces of the floors were divided in half. The living room and kitchen downstairs. Two bed rooms , with their own bathrooms, upstairs. The only rooms not visible from outside were the bathrooms which had concrete privacy walls and frosted glass. Will felt exposed for the first few days but had gotten use to the openness of it. Hannibal seemed to love it. Will had thought it was probably due to his being locked away in one room for three years but he couldn’t bring the subject up.   
    The rising sun shining through the glass wall, caught the row of timber slats that ran the length of the house, casting long shadows across the rooms. When he reached the bottom he turned left and went to the bar nestled against the stairs in the living room. He poured himself two fingers of whiskey and padded his way across the room. His bare feet enjoyed the feel of the soft beige carpet beneath them. He sat down on the slate gray button backed couch and Hannibal joined him.    
    Hannibal watched Will sip his drink, his eyes appeared unfocused. The waves breaking on the shore outside was the only sound in the room for a couple of minutes. When Will began tell him what he had dreamt he listened in rapt attention as Will described the scene. “Tell me more about the dark figure.” Hannibal asked genuinely curious as this was the first time Will had mentioned it.   
    Will shrugged his shoulders. “I have always seen a tall thin human like figure, completely black, with a long rack of antlers. He’s twisted and his skin is pulled tightly exposing his skeleton below. At first I didn’t know what it was, then I realized it was my minds representation of the Ripper.” Will looked out of the corner of his eye at Hannibal then. The unspoken admission that it was Hannibal hung thickly between them.   
    Hannibal beheld Will with genuine admiration. “My brilliant boy. The way you’re mind works astounds me.” He sat forward as he spoke, his eyes bright. “Did you know that the Algonquin have a folklore about a Windigo that fits your description?” Will nodded no before Hannibal continued. “The lore says that when a man eats another they are possessed by an evil spirit transforming them into the very thing you described.”    
    Sitting back in the couch Hannibal studied Will’s face and posture. He was still shaken from the dream that much was obvious in the way his shoulders were bent and his face was tense, as if he was carrying a heavy burden. “What fear lurks in the darkest corners of your mind Will? You need to shine a light there. Like a child afraid of what lies under the bed, you have to confront it if you ever are to have peace.”   
    Will sipped his whiskey. The warmth of the liquor spread through his chest, chasing the cold grasp of his fears away. “I’m afraid of losing my sense of self.” Will answered as he looked at Hannibal.   
    Hannibal tilted his head, his eyes searching Will’s face for the truth. “Even at your most unstable you said you knew who you were. Is it really the prospect of becoming another person that frightens you?”   
    Will’s  adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed slowly. He shook his head no. Tears welled in his eyes. “I’m afraid I will go crazy. I haven’t told you about my mother. She was severely bi polar and would go through stages where she didn’t take her medication because she was feeling better, not believing she needed them any more . I was very young and some of the things she did terrified me. I remember one time she was driving me to school. She drove the car fast barely missing other vehicles as she wove in and out of traffic. She was laughing and singing along with the radio, talking about all the fun things we would do after school. Completely oblivious to the frightened child in the seat next to her.”   
    Hannibal listened intently to Will. He had a better understanding of why he had adamantly refused to believe he may have been suffering from mental illness. “When did you feel the most unstable?” Hannibal already knew the answer would be when he was manipulating him while he suffered from encephalitis, but he needed Will to say it.   
    Will looked over at Hannibal a frank look of disbelief of his face. “You know when.” Is all he said in response.   
    After a moment past Hannibal spoke, “At that point in time I was only trying to help you see that there was a part of you that you were denying. The battle raging inside of you is what will lead to your worst fears coming to fruition. How did you feel when you weren’t at odds with yourself? In those moments when neither part of you were fighting for supremacy and working in concert with one another.”   
    Will knew he was asking about the times when he had killed because the person was more dangerous and destructive alive than they were dead. “A quiet calm.” he said quietly. Hannibal smiled a small smile pleased with Will’s admission.    
    Will felt like he was running in circles around one point of contention with in himself. Every turn he made brought him back to the same spot. He knew what Hannibal had said to be true, even before he said the words. Will placed his glass down on the mahogany antique end table and moved to lay his head on Hannibal’s lap. He was emotionally exhausted and didn’t want to talk about things anymore. He lay there for a while watching the shadows from the wood beams outside move across the floor as the sun rose, relishing the feel of Hannibal’s fingers running through his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

    The white light of the morning sun caught the crystal glasses and cast dancing prism reflections on the table as Will poured orange juice in them. He had made a breakfast of scrambled eggs and sausage and was waiting on Hannibal whom he assumed was still in the shower. He took a seat, and while he waited, he read the local paper. He was amused by the fact that the news stories were all basically the same as they were in the States. Topics ranged from government and political debates, income and employment woes, to of course crime. Will finished reading an article about a missing local 14 year old girl and folded the paper in half before setting it down on the table. It had reported that she had been last seen on her way home from school. Will found his mind trying to move the puzzle pieces together. This last disappearance was the second since they had arrived two months ago. Each new article had more information for him to consider.   
    He shook his head and sighed as he pushed his thoughts aside. He looked at his watch and rose from the chair. Hannibal was taking an unusual amount of time coming down and the food was quickly getting cold. He walked to the stairs. The light from the wood beams outside cast broken shadows on him as he past each in turn. Upon reaching the second floor the buzzing sound of a buzzer made his ears perk. He walked past Hannibal’s empty king size bed to the bathroom. When he reached the doorway he saw Hannibal turning off the buzzer. He watched as Hannibal lay it down on the counter-top then start to apply some kind of facial cream. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms against his chest as he watched him apply some shaving cream next. “Finally decided to shave huh?”    
    Hannibal’s eye caught Will’s in the reflection of the mirror and he nodded once before answering in his usual placid tone. “Yes. One must present oneself in a dignified manner at all times. The necessity of the facial hair has passed. It’s time that I return to my customary lifestyle.”   
    Will watched Hannibal lather the shaving cream thinly on his face before he picked up a straight razor. The hilt of the blade jutted up from between his index finger and ring finger. Hannibal took a small initial swipe down at the line of his side-burn making a clean straight line. Will watched the sharp blade glide against Hannibal’s skin leaving a clean line of skin behind as Hannibal made small short passes down his cheek. His eyes lingered on the blade as it made it’s way down Hannibal’s throat in small precise elegant swipes. Will took an unconscious step forward into the bathroom and spoke without a thought. “Can I?” Will’s voice was quiet and thick as he made his request.   
    Hannibal stopped and lowered his hand. He looked at Will in the mirrors reflection for a brief moment, making note of the look of longing in Will’s eyes. “We will need a chair, it would be difficult for you if I were to remain standing.”  With that Hannibal placed the razor down and turned to exit the room in his usual precise manner. He returned with an eggshell colored armless chair with a rounded back rest. He placed the chair in the middle of the bathroom facing the mirror.   
    After Hannibal picked up the razor blade and a towel for Will to wipe the blade clean with, he turned towards him. “Give me your hand.” Hannibal took Will’s outreached hand in his and placed the blade properly in his hand. The hilt between his fingers, his ring finger on the finger rest for control. Will’s mind flashed to his dream. The way Hannibal’s hand was on his now had the same feeling of gentile guidance from the dream. Hannibal’s voice brought him back to reality. “The blade’s extremely sharp Will. Use short downward strokes. Pull my skin tight so it glides easily.”    
    Will’s  throat had dried and he swallowed as he nodded. Hannibal’s words and tone were eerily similar to those in his dream and had sent a thrill through him. His skin raised in goose flesh and the hairs on his arms stood on edge.   
    Hannibal’s knowing eyes saw Will’s reaction and his lip twitched in a small smile. He turned and sat down in the chair. He placed the towel at his right shoulder for Will. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes waiting for Will to begin.   
    Standing off to the side of Hannibal Will placed his fingers on Hannibal’s cheek and pulled the skin up tight. He brought the blade to the skin and started to shave in small short downward strokes as he had been instructed. Will watched Hannibal tilt his jaw up so he could trace it’s line with the edge of the blade. Will moved to the other side of Hannibal and re-created the same initial swipe at his side burn then continued down his face. Will pulled Hannibal’s skin taught with his fingers as he worked and followed the lines of his throat.    
    Hannibal heard the scraping sound of the blade and felt it at his throat. When Will wiped the blade and placed it at the side of his neck he spoke softly. “Do you still wish to kill me Will? You wouldn’t find me in a more vulnerable position than this. One swipe and it would be the end of me.”   
    The razor blade froze in place and Will brought his sea green eyes to Hannibal’s russet ones. “That depends on if you are still planning to eat my brains or not.” Hannibal held Will’s gaze with a haunted expression on his face, which caught Will off guard. He watched Hannibal’s eyes glance towards the scar above his right eye. Hannibal’s voice was remorseful as he spoke. “Your betrayal cut me more deeply than any physical wound Will. I was possessed by such rage that I acted on emotion without thinking. If I had succeeded I would have regretted it for the rest of my life.”   
    Will’s chest tightened hearing the sadness in Hannibal’s voice. He could empathize and not just because of his abilities. He nodded his head and went back to shaving Hannibal. He finished the side of his neck and moved in front of Hannibal. He straddled his legs and leaned down to move the front of the blade carefully in small strokes around Hannibal’s nose and lips. He shaved Hannibal’s chin then tilted his jaw up with a finger so he could bring the blade down over his jaw and throat again.   
    Hannibal tilted his head back at Will’s request and closed his eyes again. He felt Will’s fingers pulling his skin taught. He felt Will above him and as he shifted while he worked Hannibal felt him brush against his groin. The sensation sent a small shiver up Hannibal’s back and he swallowed down his desire. He felt the heat of his arousal grow like a smoldering ember with in him.   
    As Will worked his eyes drank in the way the muscles of Hannibal’s neck framed his throat. He watched as his adam’s apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed. From this position over Hannibal’s lap he could feel heat rising off of him.    
    Will licked his lip as he finished shaving Hannibal. He moved away from Hannibal’s lap and retrieved a warm wet washcloth to lay over his raw flesh. He turned and thought for a moment before he straddled Hannibal again. He could have just placed the cloth on his face and be done with it, but he had enjoyed their closeness. He held a desire within him to feel Hannibal’s reaction to him again. He placed the cloth on Hannibal’s face for a few minutes then gently wiped off the cream from near his ears and nose. He ran the cloth over his lips as he removed the remnants of the shaving cream from there as well.   
    Hannibal felt Will’s fingers on his lips and sighed. He opened his eyes to gaze up at Will above him. He would never tire of seeing Will’s handsome face or fierce eyes. The color of them reminded him of the Mediterranean Sea. “Will?” Hannibal’s voice was even and deep as he spoke. “Would you ever say stop? If you loved me, you’d stop.”    
    Will’s eyes caught Hannibal’s gaze and he held it as he answered, his voice strong in his conviction. “Not in a thousand years.”   
    A smile tugged at the corner of Hannibal’s mouth and his eyes were bright. “Not in a thousand years. That’s my boy.” He reached up, his hand found the back of Will’s head, and he pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. They had kissed many times since that first time in front of the fireplace but Hannibal was still as enticed by Will’s lips as he was that night.   
    Will dropped the cloth he was holding and leaned against the back of the chair with one arm. The other hand moved up Hannibal’s stomach and chest. He could feel Hannibal’s hard muscles beneath the grey nightshirt and by now he had grown accustomed to them. He had even come to enjoy they way they moved and felt beneath his touch. As they kissed Will noticed the difference between kissing Hannibal freshly shaved and before with his short beard. While he had become comfortable with their kisses before he found he preferred Hannibal clean shaven.    
    Hannibal loved every moment he had spent with Will since they arrived at their new home. He was able to hold a conversation with him on any topic that had captured their interest. He also loved their small intimate moments like this one where their lips met and tongues explored one anothers mouths. He wouldn’t take any of it back, but when Will was pressed close to him he felt an ever growing desire to press Will’s sensibilities. It was fast becoming a struggle to not have his way with him. As their kisses deepened and became more ardent Hannibal’s hands roamed down Will’s back to his ass and he eagerly pulled him against his own hips. Having Will where he wanted him he was able to press their bodies completely together. He smiled inwardly when he rubbed his hardening cock against Will’s and found him in the same state of arousal.   
    As Will was forcefully pulled closer by Hannibal his already racing heart leapt in his chest and he felt his cock twitch in response. A traitorous moan escaped his lips as they kissed. His body’s unconscious reactions was some what nerve wracking. Will had been consciously trying to rationalize his growing physical attraction to Hannibal over the course of their time together. Their passionate kisses and tender touches had fanned the flames of his desire and as time passed he had found that even Hannibal’s voice was having a tremendous effect on him. At times all it took was hearing his name spoke in Hannibal’s low dusky tones and he would feel his skin flush.   
    Hannibal felt emboldened hearing Will’s response to him and brought his hand around to the front of Will’s pants to palm his growing erection. He felt him tense beneath his touch but another beautiful moan graced his ears. Hannibal answered in kind with his own. Their kisses quickly became more desperate and were broken by quick breaths and sighs of pleasure.   
    Will’s heart and mind raced as he felt Hannibal’s hand rubbing and stroking his hardening cock. It was a confusing mess of nervous fear and white hot desire. As their embrace continued Will’s mind was quickly becoming as numb as his lips now were as a result of their hungry kisses. His erection was aching being confined in his pants. Will’s hand tightened on the back of the chair while the other traveled down Hannibal’s body stopping just above the waistband of his pajama bottoms.   
    Hannibal felt his hand hover close to his neglected member and he groaned against Will’s lips. He raised his hips into Will’s as their kiss slowly broke. “Will, please. We won’t go further than you want but I need to feel you.” Hannibal’s voice was breathless as he spoke. He moved his hand over Will’s and brought it further down his pelvis. He didn’t feel any resistance from Will and continued to guide his hand down to his own erection that was protruding angrily in his pants.   
    As Hannibal directed his hand between their bodies Will held his breath. It was an odd sensation, feeling Hannibal’s hardness in his hands. It was not unlike his own in that there was a biological familiarity, but it was entirely different than his own in feel. Will slowly started to trace the shape of Hannibal’s cock through the fabric and as his fingers explored he heard Hannibal moan deeply.   
    Hannibal canted his hips pressing himself into Will’s hand. As they stroked one another Hannibal nuzzled at Will’s tempting neck. Hannibal sighed and moaned as he kissed and sucked his tender flesh. He was completely taken by Will’s long and perfect neck, his delicate adam’s apple. He adored the way his collar bone accentuated his chests muscles at the point his throat met it. Every delicate feature of Will was enticing to him.   
    Will was lost completely to his desires. Feeling Hannibal’s hand upon him, his lips at his neck, and hearing him moan in response to his own ministrations was making his head swim in arousal. His own deep and raspy voice startled him as he spoke without a thought. “More Hannibal.”   
    Hearing Will beg for him made Hannibal’s heart skip a beat and his head was filled with the lusty sound of Will’s voice. His lips came to a stop below Will’s ear and he whispered against his skin. “More what Will?”   
    Will licked his lips and swallowed hard, his throat was heavy with lust. He was nervous, embarrassed, and excited. It was a heady brew of emotions that made him curt with Hannibal as he answered. He gritted his teeth and cursed Hannibal in his head before answering. “Just more. Take my cock in your hand.”   
    Hannibal was enjoying Will’s nervous arousal immensely. He smiled and kissed at his neck once more as he pressed his own aching member into Will’s hand. He moved his hands to Will’s hips and slid his fingers into the waistband. He moved them back to Will’s ass and pulled them down slowly over his round ass cheeks. Raising his hips Will helped Hannibal lower his pants down far enough for his cock to spring free.   
    Will’s own hands moved to pull at Hannibal’s pajama bottoms to free his hard cock from it’s silky grey confines. He lowered his gaze down to look upon Hannibal’s engorged erection. Again it was both familiar and not. He recognized the state of absolute arousal Hannibal was in by the blood rushing to it as evident by the swollen veins and it’s crimson head. He had barely enough time to register the heavy feel of Hannibal’s cock in his hand before he felt his own being engulfed by a strong hand. A deep throaty moan made its way up from his chest and he shifted his hips up. Feeding more of himself into Hannibal’s firm grasp.   
    Hannibal groaned as he finally felt Will’s hand on his bare skin. He was further excited by the fact that Will had taken the initiative at this step with him. His heartbeat quickened and he felt a delicious flush of heat crawl up his chest and neck. It was another new experience for him and he was excited further. He kept a hand at Will’s back and moaned into their kisses as his cock was stroked. Hannibal reveled in the feel of Will’s thick and hard cock in his hand. He stroked the full length of him in steady firm motions.    
    Will closed his eyes as he felt Hannibal’s lips on his own. He sighed and breathed heavily between kisses as Hannibal’s hand worked his length. He moaned even deeper when he felt Hannibal rub the sensitive head of his cock spreading a sticky bead of pre-cum over it. His own hand faltered as he started to lose himself to the pleasure he was receiving.   
    Sliding closer Hannibal nosed along Will’s neck and kissed his skin. He grasped both of their cocks in his large hand and rubbed them together. Each stroke of his hand dragged another moan from the both of them. Hannibal breathed heavily against the nape of Will’s neck as he felt his climax build.   
    Will leaned his head against Hannibal’s shoulder and panted. He now held onto the back rest of the chair tightly with both hands. The chair creaked beneath the weight of the both of them as they rocked against each other. His ears were filled with the sounds of their sighs and moans as they reverberated off the bathroom walls. He moaned and nipped at Hannibal’s shoulder as he felt himself slip closer to tumbling over the edge. He tilted his head towards Hannibal his breath caught in his throat as another moan escaped his lips as he spoke. “Hannibal, I’m going to cum.”    
    Hannibal continued to stroke their cocks together with quick firm motions. He brought his lips to Will’s ear and answered him. “Cum for me then my sweet William.” His own orgasm was on the verge of peaking but he held it at bay until Will had reached his.   
    Hearing Hannibal’s resonating voice at his ear and the slight command to his words was all it took to tip him over. Will moaned loudly against Hannibal’s neck. His hands tightened on the chair as his body tensed. Pleasure coursed through him like blood in his veins. His hips rose in short quick thrusts as he climaxed. His cum spilled over Hannibal’s fingers as he stroked him.   
    After Hannibal felt Will’s warm cum on his hand he felt his heart and breath stop for a moment. His body tensed before he moaned with Will as his own orgasm broke. It wracked his body with tremors of pleasure that he felt down to his toes. His warm cum mingled with Will’s on his hand. He stroked their cocks till their hip movements and moans had subsided. He turned his head and captured Will’s mouth in a deep and passionate kiss.   
    Will’s head was still heavy with lust and his senses were quickly becoming overwhelmed by Hannibal. Their hungry kisses, the feel of Hannibal’s body pressed against his, and Hannibal’s strong hand still wrapped around him made his cock twitch in arousal. Will barely registered his mixed emotions stemming from his excitement and nervousness when Hannibal moaned deeply into their kiss and forcibly lifted him up.   
    Feeling Will react to him, even after he had just cum, made Hannibal’s desire for Will boil over and he was possessed by the need to consume him completely. He carried Will into his bedroom and dropped him on the bed. The sight of Will looking up at him in nervous shock was delightful. Will’s enticing lips were crimson and swollen from their kisses. He leaned down over him, pressed him into the bed, and he kissed him feverishly.    
    Will’s heart was racing in his chest after being dumped onto the bed. The lustful look in Hannibal’s dark eyes and the new location they were in crashed into Will like a freight train. He started to panic a little as Hannibal devoured his mouth. He was finally able to breathe and think only when Hannibal stood and unbuttoned his night shirt. He watched him stretch his arms to pull the shirt off and his eyes roamed Hannibal’s chest and muscular abdomen. His gaze faltered as he saw the livid wound from the gunshot. His heart sank and the fog of lust cleared from his mind. He knew from experience Hannibal was not healed enough for this, and he knew he himself was not nearly prepared enough mentally for it either. He sat up before Hannibal had time to climb on top of him and reached his hand out to tenderly touch the healing wound with his fingers. He looked up at Hannibal and spoke softly. “I can’t. You aren’t healed, and I don’t know if I’m there yet.” He hoped Hannibal would understand.   
    Hannibal’s eyes narrowed as he studied Will. He could see his anxiety plainly as well as concern. He took a deep breath. His blood and desire cooled and he leaned down to kiss Will sweetly. “It’s alright. I said I would respect your wishes.” He sat down next to Will on the bed and took his hand. “I’m satisfied if you are.”   
    Will smiled and chuckled as he squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “More than satisfied.” He leaned in and kissed Hannibal tenderly before pulling away. “Let’s just take it slow. We both need time.”   
    Hannibal felt relieved that Will had enjoyed himself and was not ending this new aspect of their relationship. He was more than happy to let things progress naturally at whatever pace Will wanted. Smiling he reached for and squeezed Will’s hand reassuringly. “Of course. Whatever you desire Will.” He said honestly.   
    Will smiled and pulled Hannibal up as he rose from the bed. “I had made breakfast for us. We will probably need to heat it up.” Will said as he fixed his own pants before he made his way to wash up.   
    Hannibal grinned as he followed Will, his voice was light as he spoke. “I would have loved to watch you cook. Next time, wait for me before you begin.”   
    Will tilted his head back and laughed. He dried his hands and turned towards Hannibal looking at him with a warm crooked smile before he answered. “Very well.”   
   
 


	7. Chapter 7

    Hannibal stood on the patio. His arm bent over his head as he leaned on one of the heavy mahogany pillars that lined the house. His russet eyes trailed Will as he walked back and forth on the shore. Will’s pacing form was a back shadow blotting out the orange light of the setting sun. A smile tugged at the corner of Hannibal’s mouth as he watched Will pick up a rock and throw it into the sea.    
    In the five months since they arrived Hannibal had come to love their quiet calm. As Will held true to his word and not asked Hannibal to stop taking lives, Hannibal himself had not actually had the desire to take a life since they had moved to Buenos Aires. His head tilted at the realization as it drifted into his mind, like the clouds that had drifted over the sunset. As he watched Will throw yet another rock into the ocean he wondered if it was because his desire to share the experience with Will again overshadowed his natural impulse to do so.    
    Hannibal turned and walked down the narrow patio to the entrance of their home and opened the heavy redwood door to enter. He walked past the living room and stairs to the kitchen and poured some of the 1952 Petrus Pomerol he had let breathe in a decanter for a few minutes. His eyes found Will again as he slowly walked back to the house. His shoulders were slumped and his pace was somber. Hannibal’s eyes focused keenly as he watched Will. He had noticed that while he himself had become more at ease and light hearted since they arrived here, Will himself had grown more ill at ease and despondent. He sipped his wine and placed the wine glass down. He knew Will was struggling with himself but, they were past his ability to help. He had literally exhausted all of his tricks, so to speak. Their conversations on the subject were circling back on themselves, like a snake eating itself.   
    Hearing Will enter, Hannibal picked up his wine. He wandered back into the living room and found Will sitting in one of the light teal jacquard floral damask upholstered wing back chairs. His eye quickly traced the thin pink line of Will’s scar as it cut a swath through the stubble of rakish facial hair at his cheek. He was grateful Will had forwent his heavy cotton denim shirts and jeans for a more comfortable and fashionable linen wardrobe. Today he wore cream colored pants and a white button down linen shirt. The shirt was adorned with two lines of small decorative holes that ran from his shoulders down the front. The top two buttons were left undone and Hannibal was treated to the sight of the dip in Will’s neck as it met his collar. He smiled a small smile that vanished as quickly as it appeared.   
    He moved quietly to the couch and sat down gracefully. He placed his glass down on the end table and picked up his sketchbook to start a new drawing. He hadn’t settled on what to sketch and so when Will started to huff in exasperation his attention was drawn to him. He watched will read his newspaper for a moment before he spoke in his usual placid tone. “Will. Is there something bothering you?”   
    Will turned the corner of the newspaper down and looked over it at Hannibal. “What?” Will asked absentmindedly.   
    Hannibal’s lip twitched, he loathed repeating himself. “I said.” He leaned forward looking at Will intently as he continued. "Is there something bothering you. You are positively seething over there. Like a tea kettle set to boil over.”   
    Will sighed again and folded the paper in half placing it on his lap. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair before he looked up at Hannibal again. “It’s this case. I’m missing information.” Will’s voice was somewhat tinged with desperation.   
    Hannibal tilted his head at hearing Will misspeak using the word case. His lips thinned out to a small smile before he spoke. “Will, do you realize you said _case_? Is what you are reading so captivating that your mind has slipped into old proclivities?”   
    Will’s mouth hung slightly open and his eyes held concern as he nodded. “I’ve been following these disappearances in the paper. There is a total of five missing young girls. Well, four. They found parts of what they believe to be one of the girls in the Rio de la Plata. It’s become a pissing contest between the Buenos Aires and Colonia police as to who has jurisdiction.”   
    Hannibal let the crude cop colloquialism slide. He sat forward interested instead in Will’s current mindset. “So have you been re-creating the crime, based on the paltry offerings from the papers?”   
    Smirking Will nodded before he spoke. “It may be the only time I have actually missed Freddie Lounds’s blatant disregard for police procedures and protocols.”   
    Hannibal chuckled and a small smile tugged at his lips. “Do you really miss Miss Lounds or is it that you miss Uncle Jack walking through the door with a fresh case that he needs your assistance on? If he brought this one to you. Do you believe that you could solve this case, as you did all the others?”   
    Shrugging his shoulders in answer to Hannibal’s question Will mused about what exactly had him irritated. He didn’t particularly care if Jack brought the case to him or not. He was more frustrated at the fact that he couldn’t solve _this_ case without more information, before more young girls disappeared. “I believe that the police here are ill equipped to catch this type of killer and the jurisdictional disputes are going to delay any actual progress.” Will’s voice had a slight drawl to it as his emotions gotten the better of him.    
    Hannibal’s gaze narrowed hearing the righteous indignation in his voice and he pressed Will. “How does that make you feel Will?”   
    Will looked from side to side before he brought his steely gaze to Hannibal’s. His voice was cool and deliberate. “Restless.” 


	8. Chapter 8

    Will sat up in bed panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His head was filled with the sounds of sighs and moans. His body recalled the feel of gentle touches and the puff of hot breath on his neck. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. This was the second erotic dream had since that day in the bathroom. As that memory drifted to mind he felt an ache of desire grow between his legs. Will groaned and reached into his boxers to take himself in hand. He squeezed tightly hoping the pain would help his erection subside. Unfortunately all the contact did was make him want more.    
    The sheets snapped as he threw them off of himself. Will rose from the bed and walked to his bathroom. Once inside he hooked his fingers under the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Will’s mind wandered as he pulled his boxers off and started the water to warm.   
    The last couple of sexual dreams may have been the result of he and Hannibal’s recent intimacy, but the root of his obsession stemmed back much further. It had been compartmentalized and walled up, until Bedelia had found the weakness. At which time she had picked at it, wearing it down with her snide, jealous remarks until the wall had crumbled. Will could still feel the tears in his eyes as she confirmed his suspicions of Hannibal’s feelings towards him. They were the result of the unbearable ache in his heart, the longing, and betrayal welling up with in him.   
    Will blinked his eyes and felt the water for the correct temperature. Satisfied he stepped into the shower. Unfortunately the brief moments of revere did not make his aching erection calm. Will leaned against the wall of the shower on one arm and let the hot water run down his body. The other hand traveled down his stomach and over his pelvis. When his hand found his engorged erection a soft moan escaped his mouth. Will’s jaw dropped down to his chest and his breathing became more ragged as he stroked himself. His mind played back his latest dream of he and Hannibal in the throws of passion. As he got closer to his release his moans became more frequent. Will’s hips thrust his cock into his hand. He closed his other hand into a fist as he felt his release build tight in his gut. After a few more strokes he felt his cock twitch as he came. He tilted his head back and moaned Hannibal’s name as he gave his cock a couple more long and firm strokes.   
    After Will’s body relaxed he leaned his head against the shower wall and tried to catch his breath. This whole thing was ludicrous to him. Will reflected on his feelings and desires. He never felt such strong and conflicting emotions about a person in his life. He felt so drawn to Hannibal and wanted him body and soul. He also was so very afraid of everything he was feeling. Will sighed in exasperation and picked up the soap to clean himself off.    
    Out in the hall Hannibal stood off to the side of the bathroom door. His head was tilted down and his ear was turned towards the bathroom. He had come to check on Will thinking perhaps he had another nightmare. When he heard Wills moans he stopped himself from entering. When Will had moaned his name a smile tugged at Hannibal’s lips. That same smile graced his mouth as he turned and walked downstairs to start breakfast for them both.   
    Will came around the corner and into the kitchen. The smell of coffee and bacon filled his nostrils. His eyes fell on Hannibal’s back as the man poured beaten eggs into the pan. He felt his cheeks and ears heat up as the memory of his dream floated to him. He quickly recovered and sat down at the table. He opened the paper that was left there for him and hid his reaction from Hannibal.   
    When Hannibal turned to flip the omelet out onto the plate he looked over and found Will buried in his paper. A small thin smile crept up on his mouth. His voice was pleasant as he spoke to Will. “Good morning Will. Did you sleep well?”   
    Will stared at the letters of the paper, feeling Hannibal’s eyes on him. He nodded even though he was still hidden behind the paper. “Yes, thank you.” He answered quickly. Even though he had relieved his physical arousal his head was still filled with the vision of his dream, and he couldn’t bring himself to look directly at Hannibal for fear of it being discovered.    
    Hannibal smiled a devious smile as he picked up Will’s plate and walked to the table. He leaned close and reached around Will to place the plate in front of the man. He was close enough to feel Will tense beneath him as their bodies touched briefly. He had to fight back a chuckle as he pulled away from Will to get his own plate. Seeing Will react in his distress was delicious. He kept his voice even as he spoke. “You weren’t plagued by any more nightmares then?” Hannibal sat down across from Will and watched him with knowing eyes.   
    Will rolled his eyes and cleared his throat before he answered. “No, no nightmares.” He closed his paper after he pulled himself together and folded it. He put it down next to his plate and smiled at Hannibal before he continued. “This looks and smells wonderful thank you.” He picked up his fork and started to eat.   
    Hannibal smiled and nodded before he began to eat his food. He looked up occasionally to watch Will nervously eat his breakfast. As much fun as it was to toy with Will, he did have something to discuss with the man. Hannibal took a sip of coffee before he spoke. “Will, I’ve decided to move us into the city. As much as I have loved our little sanctuary here, I desire to be a part of society again.”   
    Will played with the eggs on his plate, moving a piece from one side of the plate to the other. Given their last conversation had danced around his desire to locate the killer of those girls and stop him, like they had stopped Francis, Hannibal’s decision to move did not come as a surprise. Will nodded his head and brought his eyes up from his plate and met Hannibal’s russet gaze. “When?” He asked in silent acquiescence.    
    Hannibal smiled a slick, dangerous smile before he answered. “I have already begun to make preparations. We can move in a couple weeks. In the meantime I suggest you practice answering to your new name. I had picked one close to your given one to make it easier for you, but it still behooves you to become accustomed to it.”   
    Will put his fork down and looked over at Hannibal with a look of displeasure. “Why? Can’t we change it? The name is too foreign and given recent events too on the nose for my taste.”   
    Hannibal shook his head as he spoke. “No Will, I told you I picked it when we were suppose to leave together years ago. I’m partial to it, and it’s difficult to obtain such perfect forgeries.”   
    Will felt like a petulant child as he spoke. “But Vilhelmas Blake? It even sounds fake.”   
    Hannibal laughed before he countered. “Vilhelmas is a good strong name. It means determined guardian in my native tongue, and Blake was an excellent writer. Besides, we can claim you anglicized your first name to William, but you should still answer to it.”   
    Will’s heart fluttered as he heard Hannibal say his name in Lithuanian and couldn’t help but smile at the mans adamant tone as he defended his choice in Will’s new name. He glanced at Hannibal as he spoke. “What about your name? I suppose I should practice using it? Isn’t that right Renato Sartre?” Will waited a moment before continuing. “Does it have a meaning like mine?”   
    A smile brightened Hannibal’s eyes as he nodded and answered Will. “Yes Renato means reborn. It’s fitting since I feel as though my life has actually begun here with you.” Hannibal kept his gaze on Will and enjoyed the pink hue that had blossomed on his cheeks.   
    Will had to look down quickly. Hannibal’s touching words and gaze had heated his blood. “Please, don’t look at me like that.”   
    Hannibal kept his eyes leveled on the man across from him. “Like what Vilhelmas?” Hannibal’s voice was deep and resonant as he spoke.   
    After shifting uncomfortably Will glanced up at Hannibal and answered softly. “Like you’re going to devour me at any moment.”   
    Hannibal laughed and smiled at will before he replied. “You don’t still think I’m going to eat you, do you?”   
    Will’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed before he answered. “You know I didn’t mean it that way. I’m still nervous about this. It’s all new to me and I’m not certain of my roll.”   
    Hannibal chuckled, he was enjoying Will’s nervous energy and frankness. “I’ve said before I wouldn’t make you do anything you don’t want to, and when the time comes I’m certain we will figure it out. I’m not adverse to either roll as you so delicately said.”    
    Hearing Hannibal say he didn’t have a preference made Will feel a little flush. He kept his gaze down and spoke in a low voice. “You would let me…” Will left off the rest of his question out of embarrassment.   
    “I would gladly give you whatever you wished. You’re pleasure is my pleasure.” Hannibal’s voice was silken as he answered.    
    Will’s previous dreams and the intense pleasure he had felt that day Hannibal had stroked him to orgasm came back to him, it made his cock twitch with arousal. He took a sip of his coffee and swallowed the thickness in his throat. He felt more secure with himself and this new relationship. He also felt a little bolder as he smiled and looked up at Hannibal. “You would still have to help me with the finer points.” Will ran his tongue along his lip before he continued. “You could show me now.”   
    When Hannibal heard Will offer to take things to the next level, and in such a sexy tone, he felt his desire grow. He sat forward and gazed intently at Will as he spoke. “Go upstairs to my bed.”    
    A shiver traveled down Will’s spine as he listened to Hannibal’s assertive command. He sat still in nervous anticipation and after a moments hesitation Will pushed himself away from the table. He rose from his chair and walked upstairs to Hannibal’s room. 


	9. Chapter 9

    Hannibal was pleased with himself and smiled as he rose to follow after Will. He had waited for so long to have this level of intimacy with Will. For Hannibal all of their previous touches and heated glances were foreplay leading to this moment. Will moaning his name that morning possessed his heart and soul and he needed to hear it again.    
    When they stepped into the room Hannibal swept Will up into his arms. He placed his hand at the small of Will’s back and pulled him close. His other hand cupped Will’s face and he gazed into eyes that reminded him of stormy seas. Hannibal’s thumb traced Will’s cheek and he tilted his head slightly before he moved in for a soft kiss. Hannibal’s heart beat steadily in his chest. The feel of it was no longer foreign to him now but it was still a welcome feeling. As they kissed Hannibal shed their shirts, letting them fall to the floor in a soft rustle of fabric. He turned Will towards the bed and sighed softly as he felt Will’s delicate fingers roam down his back. When Will’s fingers came across the brand Hannibal felt them stop and he heard Will take a sharp intake of breath. Hannibal broke their kiss and gazed into Will’s lovely eyes as he whispered. “What is it Will?”   
    Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes as his fingers traced the raised flesh. His mind’s eye envisioned  a horse and a crown before it made out the name Verger. Once the realization of what it was formed in his mind Will clenched his jaw tight and his gaze became one of fiery rage. “They did this to you?” Will growled the words out, sounding more like a wild beast than a man.   
    The drawl in Will’s voice and the fierceness of Will’s gaze made Hannibal’s heart skip a beat. Will was a force of nature, Hannibal was caught completely in the storm, and at his mercy. He nodded his head. “Why are you mad?” Hannibal took Will’s hand and ran their fingers along the inside of his forearm letting Will feel the thin line of the scar Will had given him with the hands of another. “Each one, yours and mine, tells our tale.” Hannibal knelt down before Will, his hands ran down Will’s back and stopped just at the waistband of Will’s pants. He slowly leaned forward and ghosted his lips along the scar on Will’s stomach. His voice was soft and low as he spoke. “Every step we took towards one another.” Hannibal kissed the raised flesh softly and listened to Will sigh before he continued. “I cherish every single one.”   
    Will’s eyes were closed. Every touch and word of Hannibal’s went straight to his heart. He opened his eyes when he heard the clink of his belt coming undone and he looked down at the man knelt before him with heavy lidded eyes. He watched as Hannibal’s hands made short work of his belt and pants. Will couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips when he felt the wet heat of Hannibal’s mouth engulf his cock. The fact that Hannibal was a male wasn’t so much of an issue. Will was quickly growing accustomed to their shared intimacy and treated each new experience as just that. He was enjoying learning the nuances of their romantic entanglements.   
    A deep moan rumbled in Hannibal’s chest as he tasted Will for the first time. He was salty and slightly sweet. Hannibal dug his fingers into Will’s hips as he bobbed his head, taking Will’s hard member in and out of his mouth, & sucked as he went. Every moan he drew from Will went straight to his own cock and it swelled in the tight confines of his pants.   
    Will brought his hands to Hannibal’s perfect hair and he tightened his fingers in it. He moaned deeply as he bucked his hips, feeding more of his length into Hannibal’s mouth. The sensations he was feeling were like no other he had experienced with anyone else. When he felt Hannibal’s mouth leave him Will groaned and opened his eyes. He looked down at the man and his eyes traced Hannibal’s red lips. Then he brought them to meet Hannibal’s eyes, finding dark pools of lust gazing back up at him. Seeing Hannibal in such a state made him flush with arousal, he could feel the heat and tightness travel up from his chest to his throat.   
    “Take the rest of your clothes off and lie down on the bed.” Hannibal requested in dusky tones as he rose and started to remove the rest of his own clothes. He watched Will as he crawled onto the bed. The way his muscles moved, tightening and lengthening, reminded Hannibal of some dangerous jungle cat. Everything about Will spoke of strength and Hannibal was enamored.    
    Hannibal padded to the bedside table and opened the drawer. He retrieved a bottle of lubrication and hesitated a moment. He turned to Will and asked his question out of politeness, but hoped he would hear an answer he desired. “Do you prefer a condom? In this day and age you can’t be too safe, but I can assure you I have no STD’s.”   
    Will looked blankly at Hannibal for a moment, he had not really given a thought to a condom. He knew he was healthy and assumed they were going to do this without one. He smiled at Hannibal’s thoughtfulness and shook his head. “No, we don’t need one. I want no barriers between us.” Will said tenderly. Even with Molly he’d kept that part of him separate from her. He didn’t want to become that closely bonded to another. Now however, he wanted to give his all to Hannibal.   
    Hannibal tilted his head as he looked at Will, his heart raced and his stomach flip flopped upon hearing Will’s words. His elation was beyond measure and something he had not felt since Will uttered the words “It’s beautiful” that night on the bluff. He quickly joined Will on the bed and captured Will’s mouth in a deep and passionate kiss.   
    Will closed his eyes and gave himself over to Hannibal. The want and love he felt in their kiss was beyond anything he’d felt in his life, and he would do anything to keep that feeling. Will brought his hand to the back of Hannibal’s head and held him close as he returned his own loving kiss. He kept his other hand low on Hannibal’s hip. He loved the curve of the space where his waist met his ass.   
    Hannibal slowly broke their kiss and trailed his lips along Will’s strong jaw and to his neck. Now that Will was laid bare for him Hannibal intended to take his time and lavish his body with soft sensual kisses. He started at Will’s neck moving down along his pulse. He could feel Will’s heart beat beneath his lips and it was intoxicating. Hannibal trailed his lips along Will’s clavicle before kissing slowly down Will’s perfectly muscled chest and stomach. The moans and sighs that Will made for him drifted to his ears like music. Kneeling between Will’s legs Hannibal worked the length of Will’s cock in and out of his mouth. After a couple moments Hannibal sat up long enough to slick his fingers with the lube. He wanted to slide them into Will’s heat and feel that tightness but he had said Will would be the one taking. Hannibal had also noticed that just the sound of the bottle opening had made Will’s body tense nervously, so Hannibal decided to wait his turn.   
    Will watched as Hannibal leaned over him on one arm. Hannibal’s other hand reached around behind and Will could see the muscles in Hannibal’s shoulders and arms move as Hannibal prepared for his cock. He was still struggling with the idea of what they were about to do being pleasurable but the look of ecstasy on Hannibal’s face, and the moans that rang out in the room put Will at ease.   
    Hannibal slicked and stretched his entrance, and when he felt his own body pressing back against his fingers he knew he was ready. He looked up at Will and spoke in a raspy voice. “Are you ready? I need you inside me Will.”   
    Will swallowed and licked his lips before answering. His voice was thick with arousal and a touch of his drawl. “Yes, Hannibal I’ve never wanted someone as much as I want you.” His engorged cock aching and the sight of Hannibal preparing himself was so erotic that Will was beside himself with arousal. He watched as Hannibal crawled up his body and straddled him. His licentious eyes trailed down Hannibal’s hair covered chest and strong stomach. The sight of Hannibal’s hard erection projecting out from Hannibal’s body elicited a soft groan from Will that lengthened into a moan as he felt Hannibal’s hand on his cock, slicking him up.   
    With one hand Hannibal held Will’s cock so he could slowly lower himself down. The feeling of Will stretching and filling him so entirely was wonderful. He moaned a low one once his body was fully pressed down against Will’s and they were completely connected. The sensation was beyond words, he loved the feel of Will’s cock inside of him. He tucked his legs under Will’s. “You feel so good Will. I’ve never been so full before.” Hannibal breathed out as he rolled his hips working Will’s cock in and out of his ass.    
    The feel of Hannibal’s tight heat was almost too much for Will, he didn’t expect this to feel so perfect and he was thankful for having cum earlier or else this would have ended too soon for his liking. Will raised his hands to Hannibal’s hips and held them in a firm grasp. He moaned and breathed heavily through an open mouth as he felt the tight friction of Hannibal’s movements. His eyes feasted on the sight of Hannibal’s muscles as they moved, and the way Hannibal’s erection bobbed up and down as Hannibal road him. Will licked his lips before he moved one hand and wrapped his fingers around Hannibal’s cock and stroked it firmly.   
    Hannibal groaned when he felt Will take his cock in hand and his hips rocked back and forth. He was torn between the sensation of Will’s stroking and the feeling of being filled by Will. He leaned back on his arms, tilted his jaw up, and moaned at the combined pleasure. Giving himself completely over to his pleasure as Hannibal worked his hips faster.   
    Will groaned at the sight of Hannibal in such an aroused state. Suddenly it wasn’t enough for him. It wasn’t fast enough, deep enough, or hard enough, and he needed more. Will pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Hannibal tightly. He kissed Hannibal deeply before he rolled them over. Will pushed Hannibal down onto the bed, spread Hannibal’s legs, and hooked them over his own legs. He held Hannibal’s hip down with one hand and worked himself back inside the man.   
    A moan escaped Hannibal’s mouth as he felt Will enter him once again. He hadn’t expected Will to take control so soon but welcomed it. It made him happy and unbelievably aroused to know Will was enjoying this as much as he was. He moaned and panted as Will thrust into him. His hands traveled up to Will’s stomach and he felt Will’s strong muscles move beneath his fingers.   
    Will held tightly to Hannibal’s hips as he trust fast and hard. He could feel the tight heat of his orgasm building at the base of his spine and deep inside his gut. He leaned down on his forearms, pressed his body against Hannibal’s, and trapped Hannibal’s cock between them. He trust into him hard, and buried himself completely inside Hannibal’s body.   
    Feeling Will on top of him Hannibal wrapped his legs and arms around Will. He held him tightly and buried his face in the crook of Will’s neck. He moaned and breathed hot breaths against Will’s skin as he felt his passions build. His cock slipped between their bodies, his pre-cum adding a bit of lubrication to the wonderful friction he was feeling.   
    A deep moan escaped Will’s lips as he sped up his thrusts chasing his orgasm down. He groaned Hannibal’s name as he tucked his head into Hannibal’s neck. He kissed at Hannibal’s shoulder and nipped at the nape of Hannibal’s neck. As he felt himself on the edge of his release he spoke breathlessly at Hannibal’s ear. “I’m close Hannibal.” He didn’t know what to do and was asking for some direction, as well as giving Hannibal a warning.   
    Hearing Will’s need for release in his voice Hannibal answered with just as much need in his. “Cum inside of me Will.” Hannibal was shocked at his own want to be filled by Will in such a way. He hadn’t ever wanted to have that kind of deep connection with someone before. His fingers bit into Will’s flesh as his grasp tightened at his back. Will rubbed Hannibal’s prostate in this new position and his orgasm was building. Each pass had him moaning and his body tightened.   
    When Will heard Hannibal to cum inside of him he groaned and wrapped his arms under Hannibal’s. His fingers hooked over Hannibal’s shoulder and held him tight in place as he thrust deep into Hannibal. His release caused him to moan loudly and he cried Hannibal’s name out. He continued to thrust into Hannibal as his seed filled Hannibal and leaked out around his cock.   
    As soon as Hannibal had felt Will’s cock twitch and flood him with warm cum Hannibal’s body tensed and he cried out Will’s name as he came. Each of Will’s thrusts forced more warm cum out of him and onto his stomach.   
    Will turned his head and kissed Hannibal passionately. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would have felt so close and sated as he did with Hannibal in that moment. His heart beat wildly in his chest and his body felt like it was floating. He slowly broke their kiss and spoke against Hannibal’s lips. “That was amazing.”   
    Hannibal chuckled and ran his hands down Will’s back as he spoke. “Better than what you had imagined?”   
    Will kissed Hannibal softly before he rubbed his lips against Hannibal’s. Will leaned up to gaze into Hannibal’s eyes as he spoke. “I imagine the two of us had many dreams about this. Building a  bridge to this moment. For me, one real touch is better than the bridge of dreams.”   
    Hannibal released a puff of air he was holding as Will had spoke such wonderful words. His voice was tight with emotion as he spoke. “That’s quite possibly the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. He leaned up and kissed Will softly. He carded his fingers through Will’s hair enjoying the feel of the man's silky locks.   
    The two of them remained in bed for the rest of the morning. They caressed and kissed one another tenderly as they lay in one another’s arms. They spoke of everything and nothing in hushed words. The both of them only finally rose out of the bed later to eat. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Japanese Romaji to English translation: Hurry, let's go.


End file.
